


Silent Night

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, argument, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is mad at Jim and making Jim suffer for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Title** : Silent Night  
**Type** : Slash implied  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 462  
**Summary** : Blair is mad at Jim and making Jim suffer for it.  
**Warnings** : Slight angst  
**A/N** : I’m not using the Christmas version of Silent Night. 

Silent Night

 

Jim was sitting on the sofa, listening to his lover trying not to cry. They had a huge fight and of course Jim had tried to make a joke out of it. Now, he had to listen to the silence in the loft all night long. 

Blair had asked him to not come to bed. Blair didn’t even want to look at Jim, let alone sleep with him.

Jim tried meditation, but realized when you’re in the wrong, it makes it even worse. He knew that Blair had every right to be angry. Jim didn’t blame him. But why had Jim made fun of the situation? That’s when it escalated and Blair went upstairs by himself.

Jim had made fun of one of the students in Blair’s class. Jim knew it was a big mistake. He had called the kid a nerd. Blair said that the kid reminded Blair of himself, big time. Instead of taking that and learning from it, he had said, “See, there is hope. He might grow out of it.”

Blair threw his book across the room, knocking over statues as it flew. He then told Jim that he was going upstairs alone and never wanted to talk to him again. Blair had said they were over and done with. Jim couldn’t believe they were breaking up right before Christmas. This was not going to work. 

It had been three hours since Blair had gone upstairs and it was time for Jim to kiss ass. He walked up the stairs, hearing Blair’s heartbeat getting more irregular as he climbed. 

Jim stood at the end of the bed and said, “I’m an idiot. There is no other explanation, Blair. I’m sorry I said that about your student and about you. I truly never meant it to hurt anyone. I have a very sick sense of humor and I intend on being punished for this mistake. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it. Just don’t say we’re over and done with. And please don’t make me have another silent night. I love your voice. I need it to go on. Please forgive me, Chief.”

Blair turned on his side and asked, “You’ll do anything?”

“Anything, Blair.”

“You’re going to spend an entire weekend with Jason, showing him how to work on a car. His is breaking and it’s your new job to help him fix it and treat him like a human being, Jim.”

“I can do that, Chief.”

Blair moved over and said, “Climb in here so we can hold each other. I hate when we fight.”

Jim slid into bed and curled up around Blair’s body and said, “I’m sorry.”

And Blair knew he was. Blair knew that Jim was truly sorry. And that’s what counted.


End file.
